


You Got Me Shook. Fallin' I Cannot Believe It

by Kye_Kreole



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: Five times the team tries to set up Jason and Zack, and the one time they do it themselves.





	You Got Me Shook. Fallin' I Cannot Believe It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buskids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buskids/gifts).



> Thanks to Halzbarry for betaing and making this better than it was.

1

Jason stood in a corner, sipping cheap beer from a plastic cup and watching people dance. Someone had set up some strobe lights and there were five speakers around the room, each pulsating heavily with bass.

Jason didn’t know why he was still here. All his football buddies had disappeared and he didn’t care for the looks some girls were giving him.

He was about to go to the kitchen to see if there was anything better to drink when someone basically threw themselves onto him. He caught them and helped them stand up. Turns out it was a girl he thought he recognized her from the cheer squad.

“Kimberly Hart?” he asked.

The girl looked at him and her eyes widened.

“Oh my God,” she exclaimed. “You’re Jason Scott. Just the man I was looking for.”

Jason sighed but allowed himself to be tugged by the girl. She positioned him and pointed at someone across the room. 

“That guy has been staring at you all night,” Kimberly explained.

Sure enough, there was a guy on the opposite side of the room, dancing on the fringes of the mass of moving bodies. He looked Asian and pretty buff. His black shirt clung to his chest with sweat. His face shone in the strobing lights. And he was looking at Jason with a gaze that could only be described as hunger.

Jason felt his face flush and his pants tighten a little. He’d only recently discovered he was bi but he wasn’t out to anyone. He hadn’t experimented with guys ever, but the look in the guy’s eyes made him seriously consider trying. 

Then he heard a squeal right in his ear and that broke whatever trance he was in.

“See,” Kimberly said, hopping up and down. “You should totally go talk to him. Have fun. Here.”

She pulled something from her purse and stuffed it in his pocket.

“For luck,” she explained suggestively, then stumbled away to a group of giggling girls. 

Jason shook his head and reached into his pocket to see what she’d given him. 

A condom. He sighed. She either did it on a dare or was one of those weird girls who thought guys kissing was hot.

He looked back and saw the guy staring at him, a slight smile on his face. 

Jason wanted to. He wanted to walk over there and grab the guy’s face. He wanted to feel broad shoulders and hard muscles. He wanted to grind up against him and feel how hard the guy was in his pants. He wanted to try it all.

He looked down at the condom then back up at the guy who raised an eyebrow in a clear question.

Jason wanted to…

He shook his head and dropped the condom on a table. Someone who needed it would find it.

He walked to the front door and stepped out to the cold air. It helped clear his head a little. He pushed out the fantasies he’d started having. 

He was Jason Scott. He had an image to protect, friends to impress, family to make proud. He couldn’t afford to throw that all away just so he could test whether he really did like guys. He couldn’t give that all up just so he could have fun. A lot of girls had proposition him and he’d never said yes. He definitely couldn’t do that with a guy. 

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and started the long walk home.

* * *

Later, when they found the coins in the gold mine, Jason worried that Zack would recognize him and bring up their almost interaction. Or worse, Kimberly would bring up the fact she basically encouraged him to ask Zack for sex.

But it never came up from either of them.

Sure, he caught himself staring at Zack especially when he wore those sleeveless tank tops. He noticed Zack would give him long appreciative looks when Jason would lift his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. And yes when they sparred together, Jason would get awkward boners. But Zack never talked about it. Jason shrugged it off as physical attraction. Zack liked to stare at his body but didn’t want anything past ogling. 

But none of that mattered. Rita was coming and they had a mission to focus on. Besides he didn’t trust any of them enough to tell them he wasn’t straight.

Then Trini did it. Even when she questioned their connection, their bond, she willingly let them in on that. It shocked him. Shocked him enough to consider telling them.

Then Billy died and came back, Rita attacked Angel Grove with Goldar, and they saved the Zeo-Crystal and their town.

They were heroes. Yet they were still the misfits in Saturday detention. They had changed but how they were seen by their peers, by their families, hadn’t. 

Jason felt lighter. Happier. He had friends and a team he trusted. He felt good.

But every time he looked at Zack, he couldn’t help the pang of regret in his chest. Zack was a what if. A what could’ve been. And it seemed he always would be.

 

2

The Rangers were all in Saturday detention. No one was paying attention to the teacher, who clearly didn’t even care about what he was doing. The five of them stayed entertained by throwing messages across the room. Some were whole group chats, while others just between specific ones. 

Zack and Trini were especially communicative with each other, their paper flying overhead every couple minutes. They were busy roasting each other trying to make the other laugh out loud and get “in trouble.”

Then Trini had to ruin it. 

_ So, when are you gonna grow a set and ask Jason out? _

Zack almost choked on his own spit. He looked up to see her smirk at him. 

How did she know? Was he obvious about it? He thought he’d been subtle about how he acted around Jason.

He looked back down at the paper. No, this just had to be a new tactic to get him to crack. He caught an incoming paper from Kim and set it aside so he could retaliate.

_ About the same time you grow your own set and ask out Kim. _

He folded it up and tossed it without looking. He opened the one from Kim. She was asking him how to say ‘Jason needed a good smack to the face with a brick’ in Mandarin. He was about to reply when he got hit in the head by a paper.

He looked up at saw Trini glaring in his direction. He smiled and returned to Kim’s paper. She may not have cracked but the expression was so worth it. 

He wrote it out for Kim and sent it back to her. He picked up the paper from Trini and opened it to see if she’d written anything. She hadn’t and that made him smile more. 

_ What’s the matter? I’ve seen the way you two eye-fuck each other. _

That got her.

The indignant screech that came out of her was frightening and hilarious.

“Miss Gomez,” the teacher called out. “Is there a problem?”

“Yes,” she said, standing. “I need to use the bathroom.”

“May I ask-”

“Lady stuff,” she said bluntly.

Zack watched the teacher’s face flush and he waved her out, though she was already halfway up the steps before slamming the door open.

Zack was able to keep his laughter quiet, though he nearly lost it when he heard another screech echo through the halls.

Kimberly got permission to leave and rushed out, clearly going to talk to Trini.

Zack leaned back in his seat with a smug grin on his face. Jason and Billy looked at him questioning but he just shook his head. He stared at Jason for a moment, running his eyes along his profile and gazing at the tight shirt that hugged everything. His bulging pecs, his defined abs, his muscular arms.

He looked away. His secret was safe and Trini had lost today.

* * *

After they were released, they made their way to the ship. Zordon was always on them about training and being ready for more threats to come for the Zeo-crystal. They would train with the holo-putties and then would work on hand-to-hand with each other. They rotated allowing everyone to fight someone with a different style.

Zack and Jason were the last to spar with each other. They’d both worked up enough sweat and heat to take off their shirts. Zack loved it when they sparred last. It gave him a valid excuse to stare at Jason’s sweaty, muscled body.

He wished he could lick every inch of skin, taste the salty sweat. He wished he could hold Jason tenderly instead of elbowing him in the face. He wished the heavy breath could be caused by lovemaking instead of a good jab to the sternum.

But Jason was straight. So Zack would take what he could get, when he got it.

They took a fighting stance across from each other. They waited until Billy called for their spar to begin.

Zack rushed forward, trying to gain momentum to throw Jason off his feet. He leaned forward aiming to grab Jason’s torso.

Jason was prepared for it. He bent his knees and pushed up to flip Zack over. Zack slid to his side to stop his momentum and turned, getting up to run again.

Jason had landed and turned, smirking as he seemed to wait for Zack to shift and attack again.

Zack changed tactics. Instead of leaning forward, he prepared to jump. In the air he extended a leg, and aimed his foot for Jason’s sternum. Jason took the kick but only so he could grab Zack’s ankle and twist his leg effectively spinning to land face first on the ground while he fell to his back.

They went on like that Zack trying to get a good punch or kick in and Jason finding a way to duck or parry it. 

Eventually, Zack gave up on the attack and changed the spar to a wrestle. 

He had Jason on his knees in a headlock in second and Jason couldn’t find a way out.

Zack became very aware of where their sweaty skin touched and stuck to each other. His thoughts drifted to other scenarios where the sensation would feel the same.

That moment was all Jason needed to slip from his grip and knock him flat on his back.

Zack was snapped from his fantasies and laid on the ground, conceding the fight to Jason.

There was a moment where the only sound was their heavy breathing, then the other Rangers clapped and cheered.

Jason stared into his eyes for a moment before he cleared his throat and stood up, offering his hand to Zack.

Zack took it and let himself get pulled up. He tried to imagine what the strong grip on his hand would feel like on his…

“What happened, Z?” Trini called, cutting off that train of thought. “Got tired?

He put on an arrogant smile and turned to the Yellow Ranger.

“At least tired means I actually tried,” he called referring to her spar with Billy where she’d unexpectedly lost in under a minute.

He felt Jason’s eyes on him but he ignored it. He didn’t want to know what it looked like so that he could imagine that intense gaze on him while he pushed inside the Jason.

 

3

Jason was hanging out with Billy in his basement, watching and occasionally helping with whatever device Billy was making. 

He liked hanging out with Billy. His stream of technobabble was a nice distraction when Jason got too into his own head. Plus, Billy radiated an energy that even just hearing his name made one smile. Billy made Jason feel better and they could talk about anything.

“I think it’s about time you and Zack had sex together.”

Jason jumped off his stool and landed on the floor. Where had that come from?

“What?” he asked, not bothering to get off the floor.

“Well, you and Zack clearly like each other,” Billy explained, “and Alpha 5 keeps commenting that there seems to be a spike in your hormones whenever you two spar, so I figured you two really wanted to have sex. And obviously, it hasn’t happened already or I think you two would be a lot more relaxed and-”

“Billy,” Jason interrupted, scrambling to stand up and get his attention. Billy looked up with his open expression. Jason carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. Billy had become more comfortable with Jason touching him though Jason was always cautious in case Billy didn’t feel good one day.

“Whatever you’re reading into this,” Jason said, “it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Billy asked sincerely.

Jason scrambled for a reason in his head.

“Testosterone,” he finally decided on.

“Well yeah, that’s what Alpha 5-”

“Not like that,” Jason insisted. He took a step back and picked up the stool he’d been on. “We both have strong dominant personalities. When we spar, we get caught up in the competition. That’s all.”

Billy looked at him curiously. Jason just looked him calmly in the eye. He hoped Billy wouldn’t see through the thinly veiled lie or would have the kindness to ignore the subject.

“I’ll tell Alpha 5 then,” Billy said, turning back to his project and starting up his stream-of-consciousness babble.

Jason silently sighed in relief. This wouldn’t be the end, but he’d avoided it for now.

He’d been unable to stop thinking about Zack for the past week since the Saturday Trini had stormed out of detention. He’d thought he’d felt Zack staring at him, but when he’d looked up, Zack was leaning back and looking at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Jason couldn’t help but stare at him. He’d seen Zack shirtless and sparred against him enough times to know that he was pure muscle. Hard, defined muscle. 

He knew that whatever Alpha 5 had concluded from their sparring sessions, it was all one-sided. And Jason was okay with that.

He was.

* * *

Sleepovers had become a regular occurance. They rotated whose house they did it in, but it happened every Friday night. All five of them would pile into a living room, arrange pillows and blankets on the floor, turn on a movie and pile on top of each other.

That Friday they were at Billy’s house. His mom loved having them over and always made the best snacks. She loved that Billy had so many friends who understood him and his needs and always offered to help her when she needed.

Jason, helped load the dishwasher after dinner and made his way back to the Ranger pile. Trini was the one to yank him down and everyone adjusted around him. Somehow in that short time span, his legs had ended up under Trini’s, his stomach had become a pillow for Billy, his left arm was draped across Kim’s hips and his head was laid on Zack’s lap.

He looked up and smiled at Zack getting a big, toothy grin back. It reminded him of the night they found the coins.

He’d pulled Zack in and asked if he was crazy, to which Zack replied that he was. In that moment he’d felt the urge to kiss him, like he’d wanted to that night at the party. He wanted to know if kissing a guy was different than kissing a girl.

He hadn’t taken the shot, just like always.

It didn’t matter though. Jason was there with his team. The people he trusted most in the world. Zack’s smile was proof that they were all okay. That no matter what came at them, they would face it all together.

He fell asleep before the movie ended. He didn’t move from his position. He woke up to find Zack already awake looking at him and playing with Kim’s hair while she slept.

Zack smiled at him, then looked away.

 

4

Zack stood in the middle of the undulating mass of bodies, letting the bass wash over him.

He, Jason, Kim, and Trini had traveled to the nearby university for the weekend, wanting to get out of Angel Grove and be normal, delinquent teens. Billy had joined them for the ride but had chosen to stay in the hotel, not wanting to be close to that many strangers.

Zack and Trini had managed to find their way to the middle of the dance floor and didn’t care what they looked like so long as they were having fun.

Jason and Kim had gone to look for drinks, though they wouldn’t be any good on them. Not that Zack cared. He’d never really liked drinking, though he did it.

The DJ seamlessly moved from pounding bass to actual (if extremely edited) music and Zack got caught up in the swells of melodies and softer undulating bass. His thoughts drifted to Jason. To the soft, serene expression he had when he slept. To the light flush he got when he walked around, still half-asleep. To the small smile that made Zack want to kiss him tenderly. He wanted to hold Jason and make him feel as good as he made Zack feel. 

But Jason didn’t feel the same way. So, Zack kept it to himself. He tried to hide his stares and kept his flirting as light and teasing as possible. 

He felt himself get pushed and he bumped into someone behind him.

He opened his eyes and saw Trini’s smug expression before he turned to apologize to whoever he’d body slammed.

He felt his breath hitch when he saw a familiar face haloed by soft blond hair. Jason had his hands up from when he’d caught Zack. Zack saw a light sheen of sweat glitter in the purple and blue laser lights in the room. 

“Sorry,” Zack shouted.

“No problem,” Jason replied. Then smiled and started dancing.

Zack watched for a moment; watching Jason sway his body, watching him raise his arms and swivel his hips. Zack wanted to touch. He wanted to hold on and never let go. 

Jason looked past Zack and gestured some toward them. Zack looked back and saw Trini and Kim behind him. They gave him exasperated looks but moved closer to dance with them. 

Obviously Jason wasn’t comfortable dancing alone with Zack, which meant he wasn’t interested. Zack felt something inside him sag a little. But he pushed that feeling aside. If Jason wasn’t interested then that was that. No changing it and no point crying over it. 

The four of them danced and rode high on the energy of the music, the crowd, and their friendship.

* * *

The Rangers walked the bleachers. They were late to the game but they’d decided to come last minute anyway.

Surprisingly, there was space for all of them near the front. Billy, Trini, and Kim went in first with Jason next and Zack on the end.

The game was in the third quarter and Angel Grove was losing. Not badly, but enough.

Zack looked over to Jason and saw him watching the field intently.

“Don’t put Warner there,” Jason whispered under his breath. He sighed when the scrimmage started and Angel Grove didn’t gain any ground. 

Zack saw Jason’s jaw clench and his hand tighten into a fist on his leg. Zack didn’t know what to say that would help Jason, so he turned back to the game. The third quarter ended and Angel Grove had fallen behind. 

Jason had his head in his hands leaning on his elbows. Kim and Zack both rubbed his back.

Two guys passed by on the stairs. One looked at Jason and nudged the other.

“Who does he think he is?” he said, not quietly. “Coming here after he ruined our season.”

Zack’s head snapped up, but Trini’s voice was faster.

“You got something to say, jackass?”

The two guys stopped in their tracks and stared in shock. 

“Yeah, we can hear you,” Zack added. 

He was about to stand when he felt a hand on his leg. He turned to see Jason shaking his head at him, a tired expression on his face.

“Not worth it,” he mumbled. 

Zack clenched his jaw, but conceded. Jason was his leader. If he didn’t want to deal with it, then they shouldn’t either. 

Zack turned back to the guys and jerked his head, telling them to get lost. They hurried down the stairs.

The Rangers sat in silence, not really watching the cheerleaders and mascot run around trying to hype the crowd. Zack looked at the field and noticed a few of the players looking up at Jason.

He looked at Jason and saw him looking back with a sad expression. Zack fought the urge to run to the field and punch each one of them. This was Jason’s fight to take if he wanted.

That didn’t mean Zack couldn’t make it easier.

He looked at Kim behind Jason’s back and they nodded at each other. Zack looked around the crowd and found someone with the opposing team’s colors and a giant ass faux hawk.

He nudged Jason and pointed at the girl. “Do you think I could pull that off?”

Jason looked at the girl then burst out laughing. The tension broke then and the Rangers relaxed and found a way to enjoy the final quarter. Billy threw popcorn at each of them and they all caught it in their mouths. Trini acted like she was more into the game than she actually was, standing and yelling insults and suggestions at the ref and coaches. Kim took an obnoxious amount of selfies with everyone. 

Before the game ended, Jason looked at Zack.

“Thank you,” he said, nudging Zack’s shoulder with his own.

“Any time, bossman,” Zack replied.

Jason’s old team lost, but his new team won in every way that counted.

 

5

Homecoming was the hot button topic of the week. The school buzzed with the gossip that came with the dance. Who was going with whom? What wa everyone wearing, who was going to try to spike the punch? All the rumors flying..

For the Rangers though, the gossip didn’t matter. They had already decided to go as a group and not give a shit about what anyone said.

At least that was the original plan.

Jason sat down at their lunch table the Monday before the dance. Kim and Billy were already there discussing the pros and cons of using their zord to avoid paying for airfare. Jason smiled and started eating his burger. 

Trini sat down next to Kim and nudged her. Kim looked at her then smiled, turning to Jason, her eyes seeming to gleam with mischief.

“So, J,” Kim started.

Jason sighed and put down his lunch. He would need all his focus for this, he could feel it.

“Yes, Kim?” he replied.

“We were thinking,” she gestured to the two Rangers beside her, “that it would be fun if you and Zack went to the dance together. Like as dates.”

Jason felt his heart leap at the idea, but he kept his expression cool and aloof. He would love nothing more than to go with Zack to the dance, but considering Zack didn’t feel that way about him, it was as likely as Alpha 5 becoming human.

“And why would we do that?” he asked like it was a ridiculous idea.

The three looked at each other, confused.

“Because you like each other,” Billy said. 

“Billy,” he said. “We talked about this. Zack and I don’t think of each other like that.”

“Could’ve fooled us,” Trini muttered, looking down at her tray.

He looked at her with his Ranger Leader expression, though it only worked on her when they were training.

“What does that mean?” he asked anyway.

She looked up at him with a cold, steel gaze. She was now in fight mode and Jason braced himself for it to become physical.

“Considering how much you two eye fuck each other,” Billy coughed at the curse, “I thought going to the dance would be an easy decision to make.”

“Who’s eye fucking who?” Zack asked, setting his tray down. Kim put a hand on Billy’s shoulder when he coughed again.

“Courtney Peterson and Harry Fields,” Jason interjected before Trini could. He gave her a reprimanding stare and she did duck under it, conceding the argument to him… this time.

“Oh, yeah,” Zack said, taking a bite of his Mac ‘n Cheese. “All the time. Especially in Chem class. I’m surprised they haven’t caused some poisonous gas leak.”

The conversation shifted and everyone relaxed and joined the easy high school gossip.

Jason watched Zack during lunch. His easy smile, his carefree posture, his bright eyes. Jason couldn’t deny he wanted to be with him. He wanted to hold Zack’s hand. He wanted to kiss him before class. He wanted to be that disgustingly cute couple that he saw around school, and he wanted to be that with Zack.

Jason turned back to his burger. It wasn’t meant to be. It never would be.

* * *

Jason was the driver for the night. He had the cool spacious truck that could hold all of them. He picked up Billy first, as he lived closest.

Jason knocked on the front door and Billy answered. Billy wore a slim suit and a bright blue tie. He carried two corsages one pick and one yellow.

“It’s Jason,” he called over his shoulder to his mom. “See you later.”

“Wake me when you get home,” she called after him.

He shut the door and they walked to the truck. They climbed in and Billy smiled at Jason.

“Ready?”

“Always ready,” Jason replied.

They next drove out to Zack’s home, hoping to give the girls all the time they needed to get ready.

Jason walked up and knocked on the door. Zack answered it and Jason’s eyes widened at the sight. Zack was in a classic suit with a vest and slim black tie. Everything he wore fit him perfectly, showing off his muscled figure. Jason felt his mouth water and almost missed what Zack said.

“Give me a minute,” he said. He walked back in towards his mom’s room. Jason watched after him and snapped out of his staring once Zack was out of sight. He walked back to the trunk, wiping his sweaty hands on his slacks and tried to loosen his red tie.

He climbed into the truck and saw Billy smirking at him. 

“Not a word,” Jason ordered.

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Billy said.

Jason turned to see Zack shutting the door behind him. He’d put on a jacket that made his shoulders look broader than they already were. He jumped into the bed of the truck and tapped the window to signal he was ready.

They drove up to Kimberly’s house and Billy insisted on going to the door himself. They slid into the truck, Kim wearing her corsage. She gave Billy a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to do the same to Jason. While they drove to Trini’s, she got the back window open and gave Zack a loud wet kiss making him laugh.

Billy went to the door for Trini and escorted her to the truck. She took it upon herself to jump into the bed with Zack. 

Soon enough they were at the dance and walking in looking and feeling like celebrities, even if no one knew they actually were.

The punch was luke warm, the decorations were simple at best, and the DJ was… mediocre. There were a few good dance songs and plenty of slow songs. The Rangers rotated partners for every slow song.

Eventually, it was Jason and Zack’s turn to slow dance. Jason felt his cheeks flush in the dark lighting of the gym. They walked out to floor. Zack offered his hand and Jason took it. Zack’s other hand made its way to Jason’s hip and pulled him closer. Jason felt Zack’s body along his and his face grew hotter. They made it a simple two step and swayed to the music. Zack’s face was flushed as well and he didn’t look Jason in the eye, but there was a small smile on his face.

Jason thought back to that party all that time ago. The hunger, the desire, the need he’d seen and felt in return. He hadn’t seen Zack look at him like that since. 

But then, Zack wasn’t just some hot guy at a party anymore. Zack was a friend, a teammate. They worked together to save the world. Zack was caring, supportive, and sympathetic to everyone who actually knew him. 

Zack wasn’t some idea of what could’ve been. He was a living, breathing person and Jason had the privilege to get to know him.

He hadn’t realized he was staring until Zack cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes.

The song ended with both of them furiously blushing.

They made their way to the others.

“I’m bored,” Trini complained.

“I’m hungry,” Billy added.

Jason laughed and gestured for them to follow him out.

Most businesses in Angel Grove stayed open late when there was a dance. Lots of students liked to leave early and get food. One such business was the Ranger’s favorite, Krispy Kreme.

They walked into the mostly empty establishment, laughing and holding onto each other.

The store owner smiled at them and made them a couple boxes of doughnuts, a dozen in each box.

They took their time, mostly because they fought for a bite from one another’s doughnut. Trini and Kimberly especially.

Jason watched them all. His team was the best and he couldn’t have asked for a better group of friends. He looked at Zack and smiled at his handsome laughing face.

In that moment Jason didn’t care anymore. When they were alone, he was going to ask Zack out. If he got rejected, so be it, but he was going to try.

 

+1

Zack looked out the window at the dark landscape of Angel Grove’s rural area. Jason’s truck handled the rough road well and Zack almost felt like he could fall asleep. They’d dropped everyone off at their homes fist before they’d almost reached Zack’s trailer home. 

“That was actually pretty fun,” Jason said, stirring Zack from his almost sleep. 

“Yeah, it was,” Zack replied back. He stretched out his arms in an attempt to wake himself up more. 

“I think that was the first high school dance I’ve actually enjoyed,” Jason continued.

“It was my first school dance ever, so I have nothing to compare it to,” Zack said, staring out the windshield.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jason’s head snap to look at him.

“Seriously?” he asked incredulously.

“Yeah,” Zack replied in the most nonchalant voice he could. “I never wanted to go before, and then I wasn’t really in school a lot after my mom got sick.”

Zack drifted off there. The Rangers knew about his mom. They’d all met her and loved her and she loved all of them back. Zack knew they all helped in anyway they could. Trini and Billy would come over all the time and help around the house, especially when Zack was working. He knew Kimberly had found a way to help with money issues as well, but he didn’t know exactly how. 

And Jason. Jason would come by for hours and help Zack in anyway he could. Whether it was an extra set of hands or a strong shoulder to cry on during the bad days, Jason was there. 

Zack shook his head. No point in dwelling on all of that.

“But yeah,” he said. “You guys were the only reason I even wanted to come.”

Jason nodded and smiled a little focus turned back to the road.

They sat in silence the rest of the drive. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but there was an awkward air between them. Zack wished he could just say it. Say that Jason was the real reason he’d gone to the dance. He wished he wasn’t attracted to his straight friend and team leader. He wished he could say it outloud even if he knew he would only hear rejection. He wished…

The truck came to a stop and the headlights illuminated the front of his small trailer home. 

Zack reached for the handle, but felt a hand grab his arm first. He turned to see Jason staring at him intently.

“I need to ask you something,” Jason whispered,breathless like he was scared. 

“What, bossman?” Zack asked trying to lighten the mood, but felt his chest tighten in anticipation.

Jason took a deep breath with his eyes closed. Then he opened them and look directly into Zack’s eyes.

“Will you go out with me?”

It took Zack a moment to process the question.

A long moment.

Long enough that Jason started pull away and tried to backtrack.

“Was I out of line? I thought maybe that’s what was going on between but if I was wrong, then we can totally forge-”

“Like a date?” Zack asked quietly, finally catching up.

Jason stopped his rambling and looked back at him, a small smile now on his face.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “Exactly like a date.”

Zack to a moment to look at Jason, really look, to see if there was any hint of lying or joking in his features. He found none.

“God, yes,” he whispered then lunged forward to kiss Jason.

Their teeth clacked together but that didn’t stop Zack from latching on, grabbing Jason’s face. Jason leaned forward a little,grabbing the lapels on his jacket as he tried to slide closer without breaking the kiss. His tongue slipped into Zack’s mouth and Zack groaned.

Zack slid a hand down Jason’s neck and down the front of his shirt, pressing into it and feeling the defined abs under the soft material. 

They seperated to catch their breaths. They panted in time with the rumbling truck, foreheads pressed together. They looked each other in the eye, then they both started to laugh.

Jason slid until he was beside Zack and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” he said.

“Me too,” Zack replied and laughed again.

He leaned in slower and started kissing Jason again less frantically. Their lips press softly, their tongues danced together, and their hands wandered along hard muscles hard muscles outlined against their soft shirts. 

Zack moved his kisses to Jason’s ear then his jaw, adding small nips of teeth. He pulled Jason’s tie until it slipped off.

“Zack,” Jason whispered. One hand was wrapped around Zack’s shoulders, while the other gripped his hair.

“Do you want to?” Zack asked. He undid the first button and let his fingers lightly touch the exposed skin.

Jason’s breath hitched, his grip tightened on Zack.

“I’ve never done it with a guy,” Jason softly admitted. Not an answer though.

“Do you want me to be your first?” Zack asked.

He felt Jason nod and his grip relaxed a little.

“Now?” Zack asked. He needed to hear Jason say it.

“Yes,” Jason moaned.

Zack kissed his way back up to Jason’s mouth and took a long loving kiss, then pulled away.

“I’ll run inside and grab some stuff,” he said, reaching back to open the door. “You get ready to be inside me.”

Jason groaned at that, but Zack didn’t care. He Jumped out of the truck and rushed to the front door, tugging his tie loose. 

He slipped inside and moved as quickly and quietly as possible, shedding his jacket, shoes, and socks on the way. He opened his nightstand and grabbed the lube and a condom inside.

He slipped back outside, his shirt half-buttoned and rushed back to the still running truck. When he got to the passenger door, he stopped at the sight waiting for him.

Jason had removed his pants, underwear and jacket and placed them in the driver’s seat. While his shirt was still on, it was unbuttoned completely and Zack couldn’t decide if he should stare at the little skin and muscles revealed or the throbbing cock. Jason was slowly stroking his hard cock and Zack felt his mouth water.

He wanted it in his mouth, but he needed it in his ass. Now.

“Fuck,” he whispered and tossed the lube and condom on the seat. He quickly undid his pants and slid them down, not caring if they got dirty. He pulled his underwear off and tossed them to the driver’s seat as well. He climbed into the truck and threw a leg over Jason’s lap, straddling him and making him stop his ministrations. 

They were heavy with anticipation as they stared into each other’s eyes. Zack lowered himself, until his ass pressed Jason’s dick down between his legs.

Jason’s eyes closed and his head fell back on the seat. The groan that came from him reverberated through Zack’s body. Zack placed a light kiss on his exposed neck and slid his hands down the exposed skin of Jason’s stomach. 

Jason’s hands came up to grab Zack’s hips. Zack rolled his hips a little, letting his hard cock rub against Jason’s abs while grinding his ass against Jason’s cock.

“Zack,” Jason groaned, eyes still shut tight. His hands gripped Zack’s hips harder, enough that they and would’ve left bruises if they weren’t Rangers..

“I need you to help me with this part,” Zack whispered in Jason’s ear. 

He grabbed the lube and one of Jason’s hands. Jason’s eyes flew open and his mouth opened in surprise. Zack placed a kiss on his jawline and whispered softly in his ear.

“It’s okay,” he assured. “I already played with myself earlier. You just need to lube it up real fast.”

Jason’s pupils were dilated and his gaze turned hungry if a little scared.

“You played with yourself?” he asked, taking the lube from Zack’s hand and opened it over his fingers.

Zack nodded and said, “I knew I would be seeing you in a suit. If I hadn’t prepared, I probably would’ve jumped you at the dance.”

That made Jason laugh a little and Zack felt him physically relax. Jason put a generous amount of lube on his fingers and placed the lube on the passenger seat. He wrapped his arm around Zack’s hips while Zack watched Jason’s face while he searched for Zack’s hole.

Zack tilted his hips forward to help Jason, whose fingers slid along his crack and stopped once he found the hole.

His breath hitched when Jason's fingers brushed against his hole, but after a moment to collect himself he resumed kissing lightly, whispering, “It’s okay,” and “Just be gentle.”

Jason closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and carefully pushed two fingers inside Zack. Zack let out a deep groan against Jason’s throat and hurriedly placed his hands on the back window next to Jason’s head. His hips rolled, trying to push the fingers deeper and find friction for his cock against Jason’s abs.

Jason seemed to take that as a sign to keep going. Jason scissored his fingers and slowly pushed them all the way in. hard muscles outlined against their soft shirts.

“I can’t wait to feel you inside me,” Zack whisered. Zack placed a hand on Jason’s chest and slid it up under his open shirt, pushing it off his shoulder. He pushed the shirt off and returned his hands to the window. He ducked his head to Jason’s shoulder and started to suck and lick at the sweaty skin.

Jason’s breath hitched and his fingering sped up. Zack laughed and sucked his way across Jason’s collar to the other shoulder. 

His hands eventually slipped down Jason’s exposed biceps. Zack had seen these muscles in action, had felt them flex and bulge during sparring sessions. Now he felt them tense and relax under his hot touch. Now he knew he made them react this way.

Finally, he decided he was ready and turned to grab the condom while Jason carefully pulled his fingers out. 

As he opened the packet, Zack lifted his ass off Jason’s lap, letting his hard cock spring up and lightly smack his ass cheeks. He smirked down at Jason who gave his ass a light spank in retaliation.

“Shut up,” Jason whispered.

“I didn’t say anything,” Zack said, getting the condom out and reaching behind himself to roll it on Jason’s cock.

Jason groaned at the contact and bucked his hips up a little into Zack’s warm hand. Zack placed his other hand on Jason’s shoulder.

“Slow down,” he whispered then let his fingers glide down his arm to where his shirt was bunched at his elbow.

Once the condom was on, Zack grabbed the lube and poured some in his hand, reaching back again to slick up the now covered cock.

Jason’s hands came up to Zack’s hips and slid under his own opened shirt. He ran his hands along Zack’s back and brought them forward to feel his bulging pecs and abs. 

“You’re amazing,” Jason whispered, stopping Zack before he lowered himself.

Zack stared at him, not really sure what to think. Jason noticed and lifted a hand to Zack’s face.

“I was stupid to wait for this,” he said. “You’re amazing and I want this so badly.”

That helped. Zack lowered more until the head pressed against his hole.

“I was stupid too,” Zack whispered, then he pushed down, Jason’s cock entering smoothly.

“Oh my god,” Jason moaned. His head fell back against the window and his hand fell to Zack’s legs.

“You like that?” Zack asked with a smirk. He wiggled his ass and settled on Jason’s lap for a moment, watching his face. His mouth was agape and his breathing heavy. Zack leaned forward and kissed and nipped at his neck.

“You want me to move?” he asked. He pulled up in time to see Jason’s head nod.

Zack grabbed Jason’s hands and brought them up to his back. Then he lifted himself until he felt the head pull at his hole, then slid back down. Jason moaned but kept his gaze and hands on Zack.

Zack started with a slow pace, letting Jason get used to the feeling, and as moans turned into panting, Zack picked up his pace. Soon, he had a hand on the roof to keep himself from hitting his head, Jason’s hips were bucking up into him as Zack slammed down. Zack heard the squeaks and felt the shaking of the truck matching their desperate fucking and it made Zack laugh.

“What?” Jason asked, leaning forward to kiss and mouth at Zack’s stomach. 

“Your truck thinks I rock your world,” Zack replied. 

Jason’s laugh was more of a yelp but Zack felt it against his belly button and it urged him on, pushing down harder and faster.

Jason leaned back to get better leverage to fuck up into Zack. Zack placed his free hand on Jason’s sternum, pressing some light Ranger strength in it. He could feel Jason’s quick heart beat, could feel every breath, muscles flexing, slick sweat. 

Jason gripped one of Zack’s hips while the other hand started to stroke Zack’s bouncing cock. 

“Fuck, yes, J,” Zack groaned. He tried to thrust into Jason’s grip while still bouncing on Jason’s cock. It made his pace become erratic and if Jason’s groans and curses meant anything, he liked it.

“I’m so close,” Jason whispered, his hip movements losing speed but becoming harder. Skin slapped against skin and Zack loved the sound and feeling.

He looked down at Jason, white shirt bunched around his elbows, eyes dilated with lust, sweaty skin shiney in the little light coming in from the head lights, hair mussed, jaw slack. He watched the hand on his hip move up along his stomach up to his pecs.

It was everything Zack wanted from this moment. Everything he’d dreamed for this moment.

“Then come, J,” he ordered, his voice steady and commanding.

Jason’s eyes rolled up and and his moan was long as he came. His hand went limp so Zack stopped his bouncing and rolled his hips instead. His cock pressed against Jason’s stomach and the slick muscles gave him the friction he needed to finish. He came all over Jason’s stomach, each stream painted Jason’s skin.

They stopped moving and the night was quiet except for their heavy breathing.

Jason lifted his head and looked down at the cum on his stomach. He wiped up a little and put the finger in his mouth. Zack watched through his orgasm haze and chuckled at the face Jason made.

“What d’ya think?” he asked, scraping a little himself and licking it off his fingers.

“Salty,” Jason answered. 

Zack laughed and leaned down to kiss him. It was a languid, loving kiss.

After a moment, Zack pulled off Jason’s softening cock and settled back onto his lap. His hands caressed Jason’s skin, playing with his nipples and calming his breathing.

“That was awesome,” Zack said.

Jason chuckled and lifted his hands to Zack’s back to pull him closer.

Their skin was sticky with dried sweat as they pressed closer together.

“Yeah it was,” Jason agreed and kissed Zack again quickly. 

They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the other’s body. Zack thought about all the missed opportunities, but then decided he didn’t care. They got there eventually, and it was all worth it.

“So,” Jason said.

“So,” Zack echoed. They both chuckled.

“So, an actual date,” Jason clarified.

“Yes,” Zack agreed.

“Just us.”

“Just us.”

“Wednesday,” Jason proposed. “I’ll pick you up.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Zack grabbed his clothes and hopped out of the trunk. He watched fondly as Jason put his pants back on and put the truck in gear. Jason looked up and waved and Zack waved back, smiling. Jason pulled away, his lights of his old pick up fading in the distance.

Zack stayed by the door and watched him drive off, until he couldn’t see the lights. He went inside his house and got ready for bed. He slept all night with a smile on his face.


End file.
